


Космическая терапия

by WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Мини [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: O пользе космической терапии для личной жизни.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Мини [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613560
Kudos: 7





	Космическая терапия

— Миша, выползай уже из своей нирваны, твои психи психуют! — Данниль ворвалась всклокоченной рыжей фурией в кабинет Миши Коллинза, астропсихотерапевта и персонального наполнителя жизненными силами. Тот сидел на коврике из любимой травы в позе лотоса, закрыв глаза и ловя, как он выражался, космические флюиды сексуального добра.

— Ом-м-м-м.... Не психи, а поврежденные аурой! — нравоучительно, нараспев проговорил Миша. — Ом-м-м-м... Секретарь, я на одной волне с космосом, и мне нельзя отвлекаться. Предложи им пока фоточки с терапевтическим котиком. И не загораживай мне мандалу. Ом-м-м-м...

Данниль в раздражении закатила глаза:

— Шеф, как ты меня бесишь! Да смотрели они уже «фоточки», а теперь требуют тела! Ты им уже прописал котика после первичного приема. Но произошел сбой в онлайн-записи, сейчас у нас два поврежденных на одного котика в одно время. Так что поднимай свою задницу с остатков своего укуренного коврика и успокой своих клиентов, потому что я их сейчас запускаю к тебе!

— А-а-а, проветрить же надо! — Миша подорвался с места как ужаленный.

— Поздно! — мило улыбнулась Данниль, распахивая двери кабинета. — Джаред, Дженсен...

***

— Джаред, Дженсен, спокойных и радостных нервов вам! — нацепив свою самую лучезарную улыбку, поприветствовал Миша очень разгневанных мужчин: одного повыше, а другого — красивее всех в мире. — У меня для вас прекрасная новость! Я заслал ваши астрокарты в космос, и космос мне ответил: вам будут чрезвычайно полезны не раздельные прогулки с терапевтическим котиком, а... — Миша сделал театральную паузу, — совместные! Присутствие ауры котика даст чудотворный синергический эффект, ваши ауры сольются в экстазе и будут удовлетворены по полной программе.

Оба клиента застыли с отвисшими челюстями. Первым пришел в себя тот, что повыше:

— Не собираюсь я сливать свою ауру с этим золотым членом тиндера! Пусть он идет в…

— Джаред! — прервал Миша первого претендента на котика. — Не гневи космос! Запомни, что посылать можно только в него!

— Сколько раз можно говорить, что это была только работа! — возмутился второй претендент.

— Ага, которую ты с энтузиазмом работал по ночам, Дженсен! — голос Джареда сочился ехидством.

— Ну что за упертая задница! — воскликнул в сердцах Дженсен. — Миша, не будет никакого слияния аур!

Непослушание клиентов вывело из равновесия мандалу Миши, и тот повысил голос:

— И слушать ничего не хочу, только мой космос! Дженсен, Джаред, посмотрите на себя: недовольные враждебные тучи веют над вами! Все в парк! Данниль выведет вам терапевтического котика.

***

— Космос Миши попахивает каннабисом. Ведь изначально был против всего этого дурдома. Был бы я при исполнении...

— И что, Дженсен? Арестуешь знаменитого и безобидного астропсихолога? Может, и меня заодно? — заржал Джаред.

— За такие скинни я бы тебя под домашний арест посадил, — пообещал Дженсен. — Хорошо, что мы расстались.

— И я счастлив этому! Лучшее, что случилось со мной в жизни, — преувеличенно бодрым тоном известил Джаред.

— Считаю день нашего расставания своим вторым днем рождения, — не остался в долгу Дженсен. — Так что совершенно очевидно, что я буду гулять с котиком один. А тебя, Джаред, я попрошу остаться за скамейкой, чтобы не травмировать его лечебную ауру.

— Ну ты и нахал, — почти восхищенно присвистнул Джаред. — Я сам не в восторге от перспективы портить мою релакс-терапию с котиком твоим недовольным пыхтением и мрачной миной, поэтому предлагаю разделить наше время. Первые полчаса — я, а потом — ты.

— Согласен поделить время, — поразмышляв пару секунд, произнес Дженсен. — Но первый буду я, — и упрямо сжал свои красивые мужественные челюсти.

Джаред даже немного залюбовался. А ведь у них все могло получиться, если бы этот чопорный кот — то есть коп — не оказался коварным изменщиком. На задании он был, как же!

— Пф-ф-ф, детский сад! Пусть котик выбирает, кто будет первым, — предложил Джаред.

Дженсен насупился и приобрел очень милые черты, так что Джаред опять с грустью подумал о несбывшемся. Но грустил недолго — благодаря явлению Данниль.

— Мальчики, а вот и Котик! — проворковала она, ведя на поводке маленького и толстенького флегматичного французского бульдога. — Котик, познакомься, это Джаред и Дженсен — твои новые подопечные.

Котик вяло гавкнул.

— К-к-к-отик? — хором спросили ошарашенные «мальчики».

— Боже, вы так очаровательно синхронно удивились! — всплеснула руками Данниль — Буду называть ваш синхронный дуэт Джейту! Теперь я понимаю космос Миши, — добавила она, умудрившись подмигнуть одновременно Дженсену и Джареду, и выронила поводок. При этом Котик неожиданно растерял всю свою заторможенность и прытко рванул в сторону широких парковых угодий.

— Ну, что же вы стоите? Ловите Котика, прогулка началась! — ухмыльнулась Данниль. — И помните: через час у Котика следующий клиент. А мистер Морган очень не любит ждать.

— Стой, стрелять буду! — чисто по привычке закричал Дженсен.

Джаред покрутил пальцем у виска:

— Дурачок! Котика пистолетом не приманишь. Кис-кис-кис, — завопил во все горло и резво стартовал.

— Тьфу! Ну что за прыткая задница!

***

Через час улыбающиеся от уха до уха, шутливо пихающие друг друга, счастливые и перемазанные в земле и траве Джаред и Дженсен завалились в приемную Миши — поглощенные друг другом, не замечающие ничего и никого вокруг. Котик подпрыгивал рядом, радостно потявкивая.

— Дженсен, ну почему ты мне не говорил, что ловил злобного маньяка? — огорчался Джаред.

— До суда я не имел права разглашать информацию, — застенчиво тер Дженсен краснеющее ухо.

— Подумать только, если бы не Котик, я бы потерял тебя навсегда! Как удачно он убежал, и как удачно Бегония потекла, а ее хозяином оказался Крис — спасенная тобой жертва, — журчал Джаред.

— Да уж, Котик, как оказалось, стремился к невесте, — усмехнулся Дженсен. — Крис так меня благодарил, что стало даже неловко.

— Еще бы! Ты избавил его и весь город от преследований причмокивающего маньяка! Кстати, я не совсем понял, в чем там дело было?

— Ну, маньяк выбирал себе жертву в тиндере — обязательно золотого члена (маньячная губа — не дура), а потом досаждал несчастному объекту вездесущим премерзким причмокиванием: и онлайн, и оффлайн. Просыпаешься ты не от пения птиц, а от причмокивания, пытаешься заснуть не под стрекот цикад, а под причмокивание. Особенно зверствовал в ночное время, кстати.

— Поэтому ты и работал по ночам, — догадался Джаред. — Какой же идиот я был! Простишь меня?

— Уже, — просто признался Дженсен.

— Мой рыцарь! — в глазах Джареда заплясали ламбаду сердечки.

— Да что мы все обо мне и о моей работе! Кто придумал отвлечь Котика от Бегонии мармеладным червячком? — сменил тему Дженсен.

— Если бы ты не рискнул взять на себя роль приманки и предложить Котику червячка рот в пасть, не было бы никаких шансов, дай я Котику хоть сто червячков! — возразил Джаред.

— Да ладно, от собачьих слюней еще никто не помирал. И мне даже понравилось, особенно вторая часть, — и Дженсен подвигал бровями.

— Я не мог устоять, ты в миллион раз слаще всех мармеладных червячков в мире! — вырвалось у Джареда.

Дженсен довольно улыбнулся и облизнулся.

— А твои губы, — продолжил Джаред, не отводя от Дженсена загипнотизированного взгляда, — твои губы, они...

— Воу-воу-воу! Брейк, мальчики! — прервала Данниль. — Смотрю, у вас все хорошо и вы нашли Котика.

Мальчики уставились на Данниль, только сейчас вспомнив о ее присутствии.

Джаред опомнился первым, церемонно передал Данниль поводок Котика и произнес, посмотрев с обожанием на Дженсена:

— Лучше, чем хорошо, Данниль. Мы с моим котиком снова нашли друг друга!

Дженсен зарделся в смущении и несмущенно выдал:

— Кстати о котиках... В моем фейковом профиле в тиндере упоминалась одна штука, давно мечтал попробовать. С тобой...

— Ты меня убиваешь, — севшим голосом проговорил Джаред. — Я согласен на все! К тебе или ко мне?

— К нам, — мурлыкнул Дженсен и сжал задницу Джареда крепкой полицейской рукой. — И немедленно.

— Не забывайте нас, мальчики, заходите! — попросила Данниль.

— Обязательно! Заглянем на щеночков, — пообещал Джаред и утянул Дженсена на выход.

— Каких щеночков? — прокричала Данниль в уже захлопнувшуюся дверь.

— Кхе-кхе, — кашлянули из глубокого кожаного кресла в дальнем углу. — Данниль, дорогуша, что это было?

— Космос Миши в действии, мистер Морган.

— Я тоже так хочу! — пожаловался тот.

— Как так?

— Чтобы к ним и немедленно!

— Ох, мистер Морган, боюсь, столько ковриков даже Миша не выкурит!

Через два месяца Джаред и Дженсен объявили о скорой свадьбе, Миша — о скором расширении бизнеса, а мистеру Моргану обещали собственного терапевтического котика.


End file.
